Day in the Life of Taro
by Darkraven1995
Summary: Taro,Temari's son, is extremly bored until Team 80 spends the day in his neighborhood.
1. Over a scarf?

"I'm gonna KILL you!!" "Not if I can help it!!" I looked up from my feet to the little brats I have to call cousins. Kei launched Grasshopper at Junko. "Ow," She fell to the ground as she dodged Grasshopper's poison-tipped needles. ", You ALMOST actually hit me!" She hollered. "That's the point; now give me my scarf back!" Aww, you've GOT to be kidding me. Over a scarf, come ON. I took the oversized fan off of my back and opened it to its full size. "WIND SYTHE JUTSU!" I swung the huge fan at the both of them sending each away from the other. They screamed. "What is going on out here?" Uh oh, Uncle's back. The three of us looked at Uncle Gaara, but yet never meeting his gaze. He walked over to Junko and helped her up. "Is this how you treat your youngest cousin, Taro?" "No, sir." I mumbled. "Excuse me, Taro?" "No sir!" I snapped my eyes shut and stood up straight. "I though so." He turned back to his daughter. "Just go play inside, Junko." He said as he patted he head. "Okay, DADDY." She made a face at Kei. "UNCLE GAARA!" yelled Kei, Geez, why is she so stubborn? "Kei?" "Can you at least make her give me the scarf back? If you don't it'll TOTALLY not be fair." Uncle looked at Junko without saying anything. Junko walked over to Kei and kindly returned the long lavender scarf. "Thank you." Uncle and Junko walked into the Kazekage mansion. I picked up my fan and put it back on my back. Kei just looked at me. I looked at her. She had purple paint decorated on her face. There were also two small scratches under her right eye and her long brown hair came out of its ponytail. "What?" She snapped; she always has a bad attitude nowadays. "Nothing." I looked up, towards the border of the Land of Wind. "Is that Sakura-sama?" Kei looked in the same direction. She smiled. "SAKURA-SAMA!!!" She waved to our location. "Hey, if it isn't my favorite student." She walked up to us. "Where are your parents, guys?" She asked. Kei's expression changed. "Father had an urgent mission to attend to." She said. "Oh, it'll be okay. Where is your mom, Taro? I need to speak to her." "She should be working with Uncle Gaara upstairs in his office." "Oh good." There was an awkward silence. "Sakura-sama, did you come alone?" Kei asked as she looked around. "Uh, not exactly." She pointed behind her to two figures in the distance. "Sakura-sensei, you couldn't have waited?" "Nope!" After a few moments, Uzumaki Arashi, Hyuuga Miyuki, and Uchiha Zeon arrived next to her. "Okay, guys wait here. I need to speak with Gaara and Temari for a moment." "Alright." "Whatev." "See ya." Sakura-sama visits from time-to-time to discuss terms with the Kazekage, so we didn't have to escort her to his office. I looked at Arashi and I mean LOOKED. I never noticed that her hair was two different shades of color; the tips were naturally purple, while the rest was naturally blonde. She was wearing a light purple sleeveless jacket with a blue miniskirt. Sadly enough, she was wearing dark blue capris underneath. "Hey." I said "Hey yourself." She replied. She looked at me with her cerulean orbs. Zeon must've gotten jealous or something because he just glared at me and walked over to a bench outside of the mansion and sat down. Miyuki went to go sit next to him.


	2. Bonding with the Uchiha

Kei suddenly piped up. "Hey, Arashi, do you wanna train with me and Grasshopper?" She asked; "Sure." Arashi shrugged as she took off her backpack. I sighed as I went to go sit with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

"Are you ready?" asked Kei "Whenever you are!" yelled Arashi. "Go!" Kei hurled Grasshopper at Arashi which she dodged it and ran towards Kei. The Hyuuga stood up from her seat to chant. "GO ARASHI!! TAKE HER DOWN!!" Arashi jumped up and threw several kunais at Kei. They missed. "Ha! Missed me." She taunted while trying to maneuver Grasshopper at the angle Arashi was at. "Wasn't aiming!" Arashi lifted her arms and you could easily see the wire leading from her fingers to the kunais stuck in the ground. "She's totally got this under control." Said Miyuki. "COME ON, ARASHI! JUST FINISH HER!!" She yelled. Arashi back flipped as Grasshopper was launched at her. The wire tugged even harder. Kei looked down. "What the…AHHH!" Kei was tugged to the ground and she landed with a thud. Arashi turned around and started laughing. "That wasn't even something I learned from training, it was something I learned from my dad: how to trip people up without using your feet!" Kei got up and smoothed her skirt down. "It's not over yet…" She made several hand signs. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Almost immediately three other shadow clones appeared. "Aww, man." Said Arashi. "I really didn't want to hurt you…" The shadow clone behind Arashi lunged towards her grabbing her waist and tackling her to the ground. She grunted, her headband came off and hit the ground with a loud clank. Kei smirked. The clone got off of Arashi, but when she tried to get up, she couldn't. "What did you do to me?" asked Arashi. She seemed quite curious. I knew what Kei did. I walked over to Arashi. "She just took all of most of your chakra." I said. I reached down to help her up, but I was rudely pushed by a bossy teenager. "Taro, why did you tell her!? That was a secret!" I fell right on top of Arashi. She yelped. "Get OFF of me, Taro!! I can't move!" It took me only five seconds to start blushing as I got off of her. "It's getting late; I assume you guys are staying overnight. Let me show you to your rooms." Zeon picked up his teammate and slung her over his shoulder. I grabbed Arashi and Zeon's bags and led them into the Kazekage mansion.

"Okay, girls are in here and Zeon, you have to stay in my room next door." "Whatever." Man, what is wrong with this guy? He's so monotone.

So I get him settled into my room and he just sits on the windowsill staring out into the black desert sky. Feeling curious I ask him. "What's up, Z?" "It's 'Zeon', not 'Z' or 'Zeo', just 'Zeon'." He says "Oh, my fault." "Anyway, what's on my mind is a girl…" He said. Oh gosh, I had to ask. I'm horrible at these things, plus we're the same age! It makes it worse, trust me. I sigh and sit on my bed; he gets up and sits on his. "Um…Do I know her?" I ask "Don't worry about it." Ouch, this guy is cold. "Anyway, she seems into this guy she just met, and I've kinda liked her for a while but she hasn't really noticed." "I see." I put my finger on my chin, I think I actually know who he's talking about. Maybe I should be like my mom and play matchmaker for a while.


End file.
